Décédé
by ilianakate
Summary: Après une journée éprouvante, Kate rentre chez elle et fait une funeste découverte...


**Comme promis, voici un nouvel OS... enfin pour ceux qui ne vont jamais sur le forum de Castle... **

**Bonne lecture!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Décédé**

Kate soupira. Encore une journée de passée. Et elle avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Castle avait fait la tête toute la journée. Sa fille lui manquait. Elle était partie passer les vacances avec quelques amis dans les Hampton, et le fait qu'Ashley fasse parti du voyage ne l'enthousiasmait pas le moins du monde. Au départ, elle s'était amusée à le taquiner, mais s'était vite lassée. Finalement, elle lui avait ordonner de rentrer chez lui et de ne revenir que lorsqu'il serait de meilleure compagnie. Il lui avait adresser son regard de chien battu, mais elle ne s'était pas laisser fléchir, et il était partis, les épaules voûtées, et une moue attristée aux lèvres.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle retira sa veste, posa ses clés sur sa console, et alluma les lumières de son nouvel appartement. Même s'il lui plaisait beaucoup, elle repensait souvent à son ancien logement avec nostalgie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva dans sa cuisine sans trop savoir comment, et ouvrit son frigo pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait bien se faire à manger lorsque son regard fut attirer vers sa gauche. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête et se figea. Son cœur se serra violemment, et le sang déserta son visage.

Ce n'était pas possible. Elle devait halluciner. C'était forcément ça. La fatigue lui faisait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas réelles. Mais en faisant quelques pas, et en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui accompagne bien souvent la mort, elle dut se faire une raison. Il était bel et bien mort. Son corps inerte et froid gisait à quelques pas d'elle et elle pourrait même te toucher en tendant le bras. Tétanisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Elle se sentait totalement démunie. Puis un sentiment violent de culpabilité la transperça, la faisant haleter au point qu'elle fut plier en deux de douleur. La douleur n'était pas seulement physique, elle l'était aussi émotionnellement.

Elle était incapable de quitter son corps sans vie. Et elle était persuadée que cette image la poursuivrait jusque dans sa tombe. Elle était censée veiller sur lui, le protéger, empêcher que ce genre de chose ne se produise. Mais elle n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle. Elle l'avait laisser seul, complètement démuni et sans protection, et voilà le résultat. Il était mort. Ses yeux grands ouverts la fixait, comme pour l'accuser de ce qui lui était arriver. Comme s'il la rendait responsable de son funeste destin au-delà de la mort. Elle tressaillit à cette pensée et détourna le regard, honteuse. D'une main tremblante, elle prit appuie sur le mur et se releva sur ses jambres flageolantes.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Alexis? La jeune fille lui avait fait entièrement fait confiance pour prendre soin de lui. Pour le protéger et veiller à ce qu'il reste vivant et en bonne santé, et elle avait trahi cette confiance. La jeune fille avait eu foi en ses capacités et elle avait échouer. Elle savait que l'adolescente serait dévastée par cette perte tragique et qu'elle blâmerait Kate. Et comment lui en vouloir? Elle-même ne se pardonnait pas sa négligence. Tout le monde avait compter sur ses capacités de flic pour s'assurer qu'une telle chose ne se produirait pas. Castle lui confiat sa vie sans hésitation, et elle l'avait laisser tomber, et à présent, il était mort. Se sentant à nouveau mal, elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration.

Elle devait prévenir Alexis. Elle la dérangerait sûrement pendant ses vacances, les gâchant par la même occasion, mais elle devait le faire. Même si ça lui brisait le cœur, Alexis avait le droit de savoir. Elle lui devait au moins ça. Tournant le dos au corps qui semblait la narguer, elle s'apprêtait à composer le numéro d'Alexis lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre moyen… Reposant le téléphone, elle fit de nouveau face au corps. Elle l'étudia un long moment, puis pris sa décision. Elle devait s'en débarrasser. Sans corps, pas de preuves. Joignant le geste à la pensée, elle se saisit d'un grand sac poubelle, et nettoya soigneusement son appartement, faisant disparaître toutes traces de ce qui s'était passer. Une fois cela fait, elle ferma le sac, et ployant sous le poids, renfila sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

Heureusement pour elle, elle ne croisa personne dans l'escalier. Elle déposa le sac dans son coffre de voiture, et prit la route du centre ville. Avec un peu de chances, elle trouverait une animalerie ouverte et pourrait acheter un hamster semblable à celui d'Ashley, et il ne saurait jamais rien de la disparition de son fidèle compagnon. D'ailleurs, quelque chose lui disait que les parents du jeune homme avaient souvent du avoir recours à ce subterfuge. Depuis quand les hamsters avaient-ils une telle espérance de vie?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alors? Verdict?**


End file.
